Dinos Downstairs
Dinos Downstairs is the first level in Dinotopolis. As the name suggests, it takes place in the downstairs area of the dinosaur family's home. You will need to traverse through the dining room, living room and finally the kitchen in order to find the exit - A breadbox. Location The level begins in an area near a couch in front of a burning fireplace. The fireplace can be entered via a small crack, and inside lies a baby as well as some rats. It is possible to shut off the fire, via a switch on the side of the fireplace. The next area consists of a dining room across from an area with a piano and writing desk. The dining room table is suspended via a levitating pillar of energy that can be entered, though its only use seems to be getting the tokens within it. Nearby is a cabinet with a Bungalow telepoint inside. It is also noteworthy to remember the Bungalow telepoint locations in this level, as he is able to traverse the high steps to each area in this level, as well as most of the level overall. The area with the writing desk and piano is populated with a large number of enemies, so caution is advised. Getting on top the writing desk and piano is possible, using Juliette. Past some short steps is the living room where the Dino Boy is reading a comic with the television playing a cartoon show. The television set can be explored and interacted with, via a large remote control that shuts off the television. Several shelves nearby can also be traversed, though it is not necessary unless trying to use the digging mound located in a potted plant. Further on lies a flight of stairs that lead upward to the kitchen, where the Dino Mother is located. Numerous kitchen appliances can be interacted with here, such as the refrigerator, the dishwasher and the stove top. The refrigerator can be entered by stepping on a pad to open the door. Inside, are several shelves that can be climbed to reach a knob that will defreeze the contents of the fridge. The dishwasher can be opened by shooting the button located on top of it. Inside lies the main part of the dishwasher, consisting of a large machine with multiple arms holding dish plates. Like the fridge shelves, these too can be climbed. Finally, the stove top can be accessed by using the dehydrated chicken. In the stove, the player must quickly move in and out from each burner, as they burn at different intervals. Past the stove top, lies a bread box which acts as the level exit. Babies *Wu *Gerard *Yweek *Kelly *Juan Luis *Blue *Heather Enemies ¹One spawns in the dining room after exploring the kitchen ²Two spawns in the dining room after exploring the kitchen Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Shotgun *Auto Shotgun *Bomb Launcher *Cluster Bomber *Rocket Launcher *Seeker Launcher *Plasma Blaster Ammo Telepoints *Roofus (2) *Chang (2) *Rico (1) *Juliette (3) *Bungalow (4) *Tweek (3) Trivia *When you use the toaster with Tweek, it is possible to go on the shelf on the left where there are a few cups, but the cups can be walked through. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Levels Category:Dinotopolis Levels